


Hard Conversations

by Talax



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent is present!, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roberto the Great!, Secret Friend Day, episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talax/pseuds/Talax
Summary: Robbie learns that his way of dealing with problems isn't exactly ideal.(Set directly after The Lazytown Circus)Happy secret friend day to someoneplsloverobbierotten!!! (And thank you to Melilossa for the beta)





	Hard Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someoneplsloverobbierotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/gifts).



> It made me very happy that someoneplsloverobbierotten knew who I was and as you can see I was pretty inspired by the suggestions she had :^)
> 
> EDIT: it's been like a month but I made some edits and Melilossa helped me polish this a bit :') thanks as always, friend!!

Robbie put up his feet after a long hard day playing g- trying to kick Sportacus out of town. He sunk into the chair, further pushing his vest out of position, making his shirt bunch up and his collar pop. He played with the fake mustache in his hands for a moment, letting his mind clear as he rubbed the felt back and forth between his gloved fingers.

“Roberto!” 

Robbie jumped out of his chair. It wasn’t rare for Sportacus to come and visit after a scheme. It wasn’t even unusual for Sportacus to use the disguise name. They’d been kinda… hooking up… for a while now, always after a scheme, always in character and always fun. 

But at the same time...

It was _really_ stressing Robbie out. So Robbie decided to do what he always did when one of his ex’s had displeased him: Shoot him out of a cannon. 

Yes, the old shoot ‘em out of a cannon routine was Robbie’s guaranteed no-arguments, no-returns relationship destroyer. 

So Robbie really wasn’t expecting to hear Sportacus’s stupid voice calling him Roberto after he’d gone through with his plot to shoot Sportacus out of a cannon. “Sportacus?” He asked. “What do you want?”

“Can I come in?”

“Fine” he grumbled.

“What?”

“I said fine, fine you blue clown.”

As Sportacus banged around in the entrance pipe, Robbie tried to straighten himself out a little, tucking his shirt back in and twisting his vest until it was almost sitting properly.

Sportacus landed crouching on the ground as if he’d done it 1000 times, when really he’d only done it- what was it- 4 times now?

Robbie looked down at the elf on the floor, watching Sportacus examine him, both looking at each other expecting the other to speak. 

“What do you want?” Robbie grumbled, after realizing Sportacus wasn’t bouncing up with flourish like he normally would.

This got Sportacus to move. But not in the way Robbie expected. Sportacus fell forward an inch, dropping his knees to the ground with a soft thud. He reached out and clutched Robbie’s hips, pulling himself in closer, pressing his face against the purple satin over Robbie’s crotch.

“Whoa there Sportaquick! What’s gotten into you?” Robbie said, putting his hands automatically to Sportacus’s face for support and resisting the urge to buck right into Sportacus so hard he’d knock them both over.

“I…” he looked up quickly and then brought his gaze down to Robbie’s feet and pushed his face further between Robbie’s legs, muffling himself so Robbie had to hold his breath to hear him (and to resist the sensation of Sportacus’s voice vibrating against his dick). 

“I want you to... tame me…”

Robbie felt his dick twitch (he was sure that Sportacus felt it to, twitching into his dumb rosy cheeks). He pulled away. “Sportacus… that’s tempting but… today…”

Robbie’s hesitation seemed to flip a switch in Sportacus’s mind, as he snapped right out of his lust. Sportacus stood up quickly and he went right back into hero-mode. “Oh, oh my. Oh wow. I’m so sorry, Robbie. I must have misread the mood back there. Wow I'm so sorry.”

“Misread the mood…” Robbie rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you’d show your face here so soon.”

Sportacus gave him a puzzled look, cocking his head to the side and furrowing his eyebrows in thought. “Did I do something wrong today?”

“You… no! No you muscle-headed tryhard… I _shot_ you. Out of a _cannon_.”

Sportacus looked more confused. “Yeah… for the kids?”

“No- you- you don’t get it. All my ex’s got it when I shot them out of cannons.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m a villain and I’m trying to get rid of you!!! I shot you out of a cannon for goodness sakes!”

Sportacus quieted. “So... you don’t want to see me anymore?”

Robbie felt his heart breaking all over again. “I’m trying to break up with you.”

“Robbie…” Sportacus put his hands on Robbie’s shoulders, and Robbie was surprised to find he didn’t flinch away. “You can’t just shoot someone out of a cannon and be done with it. If you want to talk about our relationship than we have to _talk_ about it.”

Robbie closed his eyes tightly and turned away from Sportacus’s determined gaze. “I’m scared.” He admitted.

“Me too.” Sportacus laughed. “But you don’t have to be brave all at once. Just one word at a time.”

Robbie opened his eyes to roll them, but when they locked with Sportacus’s… suddenly the outline of Sportacus grew cloudy from tears that Robbie wasn't prepared to cry. Sportacus wrapped him in a tight hug, and Robbie laid his head on Sportacus’s shoulder, back heaving lightly from emotions that Robbie could hardly process.

“I like you a lot, Sportacus” Robbie admitted quietly. “I like you so much and I don’t know what to do.”

Sportacus squeezed Robbie so hard that Robbie realized he was squeezing for his own sake. “I like you a lot too.” Sportacus said in his quietest voice.

“Really?”

“Of course, really. I think I’ve been pretty clear about that.”

“I thought maybe you just wanted to hook up.”

“What? Robbie?” Sportacus pulled away for a second and caught Robbie in that gaze.

“I’ve just been doing that because it seems like the only time you’re willing to admit you have any attraction to me is in disguise. I thought I was doing this on your terms.”

Robbie laughed. “I guess that is what I wanted but it’s getting so real and I’m having… f…” he paused and made a gagging noise.

“I’m having feelings too… a lot of them. Could we try moving forward with this? Maybe be a real relationship?”

Robbie’s heart started pounding. “I’m so scared…”

Sportacus pulled him closer and ran his hand through Robbie’s uncoiling pompadour. “Me too.”

“I’m the villain and you’re the hero. Isn’t this weird? Complicated?”

“Who cares. Let’s be weird and complicated together.”

Robbie laughed, releasing some tension from his body. Sportacus let his forehead bump with Robbie’s, then leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Robbie felt very very silly for shooting Sportacus out of a cannon now. And even more silly for doubting that Sportacus had feelings for him, and even more more silly for denying his feelings for Sportacus. Sportacus kissed him so sweetly, so tenderly, so gently, in a way that made Robbie feel all fluffy and light. Robbie straightened his long arms over Sportacus’s shoulders and kissed Sportacus back, trying his best to return those good fluffy feelings to Sportacus.

Sportacus massaged the back of Robbie’s head, then rubbed his hands on Robbie’s back, straightening his collar for him.

Robbie pulled away. “Do you want to uh- come into the bedroom with me?”

“You have a bedroom?”

“Well its… it’s like a safer inner bunker, you know, like something fallout-proof. I put a bed in it.”

Sportacus smiled and rubbed a hand on Robbie’s shoulder. “Lead the way.”

\--

They stood at the foot of Robbie’s bed, embracing awkwardly as Robbie tried to decide what he wanted. Did he want to “tame” Sportacus like he asked? Or did he want to make sweet sweet tender love to the man he’d just shot out of a cannon and subsequently barred his heart too? He was filled with his desire to ravish him and take care of him in near equal measures. Well, Robbie was certainly not a man who liked to choose. So. Why not have his cake and eat it too?

Robbie pushed Sportacus toppling into his king sized bed. Sportacus gazed up at him with wonder and Robbie crawled on top of him, grinning to his ears. Yes, definitely both.

He kissed him deeply and savored the feeling of Sportacus wrapping his arms up around him. They were so big but so gentle. His hands spread out on his neck and shoulders, spread what felt impossibly wide. He was warm. So warm. Robbie had to stop kissing him for a second just to look at him. 

“Mine.” Robbie said, feeling suddenly proud that he was allowed to have him.

“Yes.” Sportacus replied gazing up at him. “Robbie’s.”

Robbie growled low in his throat. Absolutely pleased that Sportacus had understood what he meant. This time it was for real. Robbie and Sportacus. Kissing in Robbie’s bed. Not in a scheme. Not in disguise, well, actually, half in disguise. But it was the idea behind the thing. 

If, Robbie thought while he let his hands roam Sportacus’s sides and arms, if talking about his problems instead of ignoring them and/or shooting them out of cannons lead him to this, a warm body underneath him, his heart swelling from his chest with pride and joy and affection, well, then maybe he would have to try “talking” more often.

Releasing Sportacus’s bottom lip from his teeth he kissed past Sportacus’s panting face and whispered into his ear, “I’m going to do what you asked- I’m going to tame you”.

At that comment Sportacus found his hips pressing up against his will. He lifted his head to kiss Robbie. “Please, Robbie.”

After a quick kiss, Robbie leaned back on his legs and cupped Sportacus’s chest, squeezing it for his own pleasure, and to watch Sportacus squirm beneath him. “But-” Robbie trailed off. “I’m also going to take care of you…”

Sportacus hummed, and with his hands on Sportacus’s pecs, Robbie could practically feel his exhilaration beating through his chest.

He unbuttoned Sportacus’s pants and pushed them barely out of the way “You’re getting hard already. Such an eager little elf.” Robbie stroked Sportacus through his boxers. “Are you feeling good?” He asked.

“Yes” Sportacus strained out, and Robbie pulled his hand away, leaving Sportacus’s bucking his half-hard dick into the empty air. 

“Hey-” Sportacus protested.

Robbie laughed to himself “That’s right, Sportaeager. You come down into my lair inpatient to get fucked. I’m going to teach you patience.”

Sportacus whined a little.

“Are you okay with that?” He asked, suddenly very seriously. Robbie ran his thumbs over Sportacus’s collarbone as he held Sportacus’s shoulders firmly. “We can do something else.” He said, brushing aside a strand of Sportacus’s hair poking out of his hat.

Sportacus looked up at Robbie and answered in equal seriousness. “I am. This is incredibly hot.”

Robbie leaned back again, face painted with a belligerent smirk. “Your dick is even harder now that I'm not touching it.” Robbie slapped it lightly back and forth with the back of his hand. “You eager, eager boy,” Robbie squeezed it between Sportacus’s hard breaths.

Robbie stroked him with one hand and started to shimmy out of his very high waisted pants. Sportacus reached out and helped, pulling Robbie’s pants and underwear down easily in his grip.

“Eager, eager” Robbie repeated. “And so strong. My big strong man.”

Sportacus looked surprised but smiled sweetly “Thank you, Robbie.” 

“You want my dick, strong man?”

Sportacus nodded. “Yes please, I want it.”

“You want it in your mouth?”

Sportacus’s upper half shock with the intensity of his nodding, his hat flopping off to the side. “Yes, yes, please.”

“Such a slut,” Robbie pulled Sportacus’s underwear down and jerked Sportacus hard.

Sportacus wrapped a hand around Robbie’s cock too, jerking Robbie, rhythmless in his excitement.

Robbie pulled away to still Sportacus’s hand. “Whoa there, Sportaquick.” Robbie spoke over Sportacus’s whimpering “Your hands aren’t doing it right now. I’m going to give you what you want and fuck your pretty little mouth.”

Sportacus moaned in what was unmistakable approval while Robbie readjusted himself. He threw off his own coat jacket and got himself out of his pants and vest. He unbuttoned Sportacus’s vest, moving it out of the way and peeling Sportacus’s spandex undershirt up above his shoulders, leaving it on his elbows and tucking it up Sportacus’s head, leaving Sportacus’s arms with little mobility. straddling Sportacus’s chest and pulling his arms up over his head. “Can’t have you jerking yourself off. Where’s the fun in that?” Robbie asked with his hands clasping Sportacus’s wrists on the mattress. He had neglected to remove Sportacus’s pants, leaving them partially lowered on his thighs.

Sportacus opened his mouth, tongue pressed just past his bottom lip, eyes closed awaiting Robbie’s mouth.

“Such a pretty sight.” Robbie leaned back to kiss Sportacus’s open mouth before lining himself up. “I’m being so cruel to you and you love it. Sportacus you are such a gift.”

Sportacus opened his eyes and had to resist the smile blooming on his face, trying his hardest to keep his mouth an inviting picture for Robbie’s dick.

Robbie pushed in just the head and let Sportacus suck on that, running his tongue over the slit.

“Fuck,” he whispered and pushed a little deeper, starting slowly, slowly, to move himself back and forth, deeper in Sportacus’s mouth. Savoring the wet suction and the softness of Sportacus’s mouth, he dug his fingers deeper into the mattress, wrapping some fingers tighter into Sportacus’s wrists.

“Can I-” Robbie pulled out of Sportacus’s mouth for a moment “-can I fuck your throat?”

Sportacus breathed hard, “Yes. Goodness, yes.”

Robbie slapped his dick against Sportacus’s face. “‘Goodness’,” he laughed. “You’re such a silly elf.”

Sportacus smiled, making his red cheeks pinch up like little apples. He tried to correct it and relax his face muscles. 

Robbie moved a hand to pet his hair and left the hand there, winding his fingers into Sportacus’s hair as he pressed his cock past Sportacus’s lips, past Sportacus’s mouth, down into his throat.

Sportacus’s throat vibrated as he resisted his gag reflex, which was a powerful sensation for Robbie’s cock. Robbie bobbed up and down in the throat before pulling out and letting Sportacus gasp in a breath, but not letting him breath for long. He went back down and thrusted into Sportacus to the hilt, back out then down somehow deeper, and again, and again, pushing so deeply in Sportacus’s throat that he felt the only explanation was that Robbie’s whispers of “take it” and “fuck yes” were a magic spell causing his dick to gain several unnatural inches.

Each gasping breath or two that Sportacus took caused him to buck up into Robbie, dick pressing into Robbie’s legs and ass. “Please” he strained out through a gasp. “Come on me” he said after another thrust had passed.

“Fuck-fuck yes okay.” Robbie edged back a little and jerked himself with the hand that had been wrapped up in Sportacus’s hair. He brought his other hand to feel up Sportacus’s chest, beautifully bare and nipples so invitingly pink. He pinched one and Sportacus cried out. “Please, please touch me”.

Robbie was nearly past words. “I’ll touch you.” He stopped jerking himself and twisted both of Sportacus’s nipples, causing Sportacus to arch his back and let out a cry that quickly turned into a desperate laugh.

“My dick, Robbie, please.”

Robbie shifted so he was kneeling to Sportacus’s side and continued jerking himself, “beg me for it.”

“Robbie, please touch me I need it- I- I need you.”

Robbie grabbed Sportacus’s cock, feeling that it was about to burst by how profusely it was leaking. He jerked Sportacus at the same speed as himself, savoring the look on his lover’s face.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you” Sportacus said endlessly.

“Yes, you are welcome. I love you so much. My beautiful Sportacus. My lovely boy taking my cock in your face so good.”

“Thank you thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou” Sportacus continued as Robbie’s cum splattered over him, over his stomach and chest and his face. He followed not soon after, the feeling of being so defiled clearly a finishing factor.

Robbie fell across his chest and both men caught their breaths.

“Hey, Robbie.” Sportacus said. “Did you just say you loved me?”

Robbie dug his face into Sportacus’s chest “Oh god. I did didn’t I?”

“It’s okay.” Sportacus ran his hand over Robbie’s soft back. “Because I love you too.”

Robbie adjusted himself so he could wrap his arms around Sportacus. “My Sporty… I do love you.”

“See?” Sportacus squeezed him back. “Saying what you feel is good.”


End file.
